


we're going higher

by HarryFreakingPotter



Category: Alice by Heart - Sheik/Sater/Sater & Nelson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryFreakingPotter/pseuds/HarryFreakingPotter
Summary: blame the discord for this mess
Relationships: Alfred Hallam/Alice Spencer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	we're going higher

“Alice, get off the roof!” Alfred cried in alarm, leaning slightly out his bedroom window. “I have a front door, you know!”

She tripped, then burst out laughing. “Alfie, where’s the fun in that?” She tumbled in through the screen, wincing. “I, uh, forgot that was there.”

“Are you- are you high right now?” He squeaked, groaning as Alice nodded sluggishly facedown in his rug. “Jesus Christ. Uh, okay. This is fine. I can handle this.” He tugged her up gently, settling them both gingerly on his mattress. “Are-uh-are you okay?”

She flopped down, grinning. “I’m perfect, Alfie. Don’t you know this by now?”

_Idiot._ “Oh my god, I’m in love with the stupidest woman on the planet. What’d you take?”

“Tabby gave me some brownies.” Her eyes widened in excitement as she sprung up. “I still have one left! C’mon, try some.”

“Uh, no.”

“It’s legal now, idiot.” She smirked, waving a tupperware container excitedly. Where did that even come from? “Please?”

_Fuck fuck fuckity fuck._ “Puppy dog eyes should be outlawed by the Geneva Convention.” He reluctantly broke off a piece.

\--------

“WAIT. What if there are actually four of the Olson ‘twins’?” Alice shrieked, giggling as Alfred shushed her.

“You’ll wake up my mom!” he murmured sleepily. “Wait, she’s working overnight. Nevermind. You’ll wake up the baby!”

“What baby?”

“Nothing much, love, what’s up with you?”

She shook her head, pulling him in even closer. At least he’d finally loosened up a little.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment!


End file.
